The New Era for Dragon Ball Z
by ShinjiXhirako
Summary: This is a What If scenario. What If Bardock became a Super Saiyan when he fought Frieza. This is my 2nd FanFiction so if you want you can check out my 1st FanFiction which is a Bleach Story, "Lifetime of Shinji Hirako". It is still in process. Check it out and leave a review so I know how I did. Thanks
1. Chapter 1: A New Era Begins (Part 1)

What if Bardock became a Super Saiyan when he was about to die by Frieza. If you want to see the outcome how about you read this Fan Fiction. This is my second story

Bardock was given the ability to see the future by a weaken Kanassan warrior. After the Kanassan hit him in the back of the head, he become unconscious. His platoon would send him to a recovery lab which he was healed and while he was still unconscious, he would see a vision of how Frieza is going to destroy the whole Saiyan race. This would terrify him and made him wake up. The water drained from the pod and Bardock stepped down

"Your injuries are not done healing you should just go back and heal them" said the Doctor

"Don't worry about it I'm fine, but where are my friends" said Bardock as he got dressed

"I believe they went to Planet Meat by Frieza's order" said the Doctor

Bardock was running through the halls as he notice that his second son was in the baby room. He read his power level with his scouter and it was average for a baby. This would disappoint him but he would rush towards a Saiyan pod so he could meet up with his friends at Planet Meat. He finally reached Planet Meat and he pressed his scouter, His friends power level were low than usual so he rushed towards him. AS he approached his friends, they were on the crumbled ground dead. Except Tora, he was barely alive, he ranned towards him holding his head up.

"Who did this to you" said Bardock angrily

"It was Dodoria's elite, they came out of nowhere and attacked us, I am sorry for being weak" said Tora as he coughed up blood

Tora soon smiled and quickly passed away in Bardock's arm. Bardock grabbed Tora's armband and he clinched his fist so hard it made him bleed. But the armband would absorb the blood making the whole band red. He wrapped the cloth around his head

"I will avenge you four if that's the last thing I do" said Bardock

All of a sudden two of Dodoria's elite came and attacked Bardock but Bardock was stronger. He would fly up quickly and hit one of them with a double axe handle (put his hands together). The guy would fly down crashing down into the ground while the other guy would fire a ki blast at Bardock but Bardock was caught off guard and got hit by it. The guy who got hit would come from behind and put Bardock into a full nelson. The other guy would come in and keep punching Bardock in the stomach and face. Then the dude would swing his fist back and as soon as he did that, Bardock would flip the dude over and the other elite punched the elite in the back making his fist into his back. Bardock did a flip and fired at strong ki blast into both of them and they would die. Bardock would fly down and catch his breath but then all of a sudden Dodoria came out of nowhere and fired a Super Mouth Blast. Bardock was overwhelmed of the power and flew back with his dead friends. Making a huge path of destruction. Dodoria left Bardock to die.

Dodoria went to Lord Frieza and told him that his job was done. While Bardock was under the rumble, he had another vision that a person with gold and yellow aura was in space confronting Frieza but he couldn't see who it was. Bardock got the rocks and friends off of him and was breathing heavily. He went inside of the Saiyan Pod and went back to Planet Vegeta. He was still very injured, he went to a nearby shop and tried to convince the other Saiyans that Frieza is betraying and he need to rebel but no one would believe him and went back to what they were doing. Bardock had enough and went towards Frieza's ship that was orbiting around Planet Vegeta. On his way Frieza knew that he was coming so he commanded all the Saiyans in the sky to attack him but Bardock beat them all up. He elbowed one Saiyan, afterwards he was attacked by a group of Saiyans and they all jumped on him but Bardock got all of them off and he rushed towards Frieza. Frieza got out of his ship and was inside his little mini pod. He put out his finger to perform a move. Bardock then stopped and gathered ki into his hand

"Frieza your Tyranny is over!" screamed Bardock

Frieza's ki ball would get bigger, almost the size of Planet Vegeta. But Bardock's move would be the size of his hand. He threw the small ki blast but it would just be absorb by Frieza's Supernova. Bardock got scared but he wasn't done with Frieza yet. Frieza fired his Supernova towards all of the Saiyans, Bardock and the Planet but Bardock try to stop the Nova but was to weak. Bardock keep on screaming and his power keep on going up and up. The power was so high that the nearby Scouters were getting destroyed. All of sudden Bardock's hair would stand straight and then go back to normal. This would rapidly happen and Bardock's aura would turn yellow but then blue again. Bardock keep on gaining power and was still trying to stop the nova. A strong ki blast would explode wear Bardock was. The wave looked bright yellow. The Nova would explode making a strong smoke screen around the area and the blast would cause everything and everyone flew back except for a bright yellow light in the middle of the smoke screen. The light would make the smoke fade. Everyone would rub their eyes because they couldn't believe what they were seeing also Frieza and his henchman, Dodoria and Zarbon was shock as well. Bardock had finally become a Super Saiyan. The fairy tale of the legendary Super Saiyan had finally become true. Bardock would stare at Frieza and he swore to himself and his friends that he will avenge them and that is what he is going to do.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Era Begins (Part 2)

The low class warrior has finally become the legendary Super Saiyan everyone thought it was just a hoax or a fairy tale but it was real. Frieza was shock right before his eyes; he didn't think a low class warrior would even become a Super Saiyan. Frieza stood up from his flying pod and come forth the final avenger. Frieza looked at Bardock as he chuckled

"You think a low class Saiyan like you could even compare yourself to the all might Frieza" said Frieza laughing

All of a sudden Bardock disappeared and reappear behind Frieza, as he appeared he was already in the formation of roundhouse kicking Frieza, The Saiyan was too fast for him, he was sent flying towards a few other Saiyan watching the fight. The Super Saiyan disappears again and he appeared a few feet from Frieza as he was still flying from the kick. He kicked him up in the air making him fly up in the air. He didn't know what to do since his power and speed has increased tremendously. Bardock then appeared above him smashing his stomach with a double axe handle. At that same moment, The Saiyan charged up a yellow ki blast that would be fire at Frieza helpless body. It made a huge smoke screen around his body. Bardock looked at Zarbon and Dodoria especially since he is the one who killed his comrades but all of a sudden, Frieza's word was spoken towards the yellow glowing Saiyan

"You fool, you honestly think a monkey like you can defeat or even think of defeating a fierce leader like me, I don't think so" said Frieza as he was powering up.

A purple aura would form around Frieza's body making the smoke fade away and Bardock looked down and saw that his body was changing, his physical body was changing. His chest, arms and legs got twice as big as his normal stage, while his head grew bigger and grew long sharp horns.

"So are you ready now to face a new threat that has never been seen before" said Frieza in a deeper voice

Bardock was a little surprise that Frieza had a 2nd form but this wouldn't lower down his self confidence. But he was thinking how more forms he has. All of sudden, a ki blast was fired from below and Bardock easily dodged it but a sharp object was coming towards Bardock quickly and he notice that it was Frieza's horn. His speed and power has increased a lot but Bardock was quicker, once the horn would reach at least one foot away from his chest, he stopped the horn by catching it with his bare hands. The Saiyan just completely stop Frieza's movement. Bardock then grabbed it and swonged Frieza around, he let go of him letting him fly up in the air. The Avenger was charging up a ki blast again but a strange power field appeared around Bardock. It would feel like the ground was shaking but instead it would explode making a huge explosion. The person who caused it was Frieza, as he was being thrown up; he pointed his fingers upwards making that move. He laughed evilly as he thought he killed the pathetic monkey but instead in the smoke a yellow ki blast would be fire hitting Frieza dead on. The smoked fade away and Bardock's armor is sort of destroyed but there was no cuts or any bruises on his body.

"Your way to cocky, that is the reason why you're going to die" said Bardock as he charged up

His power level was still going up and Frieza was running out of options. He was scared that he might actually die but he went instead and powered up. The all mighty Frieza body was changing again but this time his back was more hunch back but his head got longer and narrower. He still had horns but was shorter.

"In this form I know for sure you are going to die, you little monkey" said Frieza as he was still yelling

Frieza pointed both of his hands with his pointer and middle finger towards Bardock. All of a sudden small little fast purple beam would hit Bardock in the arm and another one in the chest. This would rapidly keep on happening. The Final Avenger might actually get injury by these attacks. All of these attacks would make smoke cloud around Bardock. Frieza would keep this up for about 3 minutes then would stop and laugh. He knew that he was dead by those attacks. A huge wave of ki would explode from Bardock; this would make his power level go up even higher. He looks at the scared Frieza, and then disappeared.

"Now it's my turn"

He appeared behind Frieza sweep kicking him making him fall, as he was tripped, Bardock would punch him in stomach sending him flying towards Planet Vegeta. Bardock powered up and soon made his whole body glow yellow. This would make his speed faster, he rushed towards the helpless Frieza, and he collided his head with Frieza's stomach. He gagged on the impact making him cough up blood. His body was sent flying into Planet Vegeta. The impact was so hard and powerful it would make Frieza hit the ground of the Planet. He made a huge crater into the ground. As he was flying, Bardock charged up his move from before again, this time, this was bigger and more powerful. He threw it towards Frieza. This would make contact with him right as he hit the ground. This would make a big explosion; the explosion of the attack was so big that Bardock could see it and he had to close his eyes since it was so bright.

"Finally, the ruthless tyranny is over, we Saiyans can finally live a free life and not be controlled" said Bardock with his fist in the air.

But he remembered that he needed to kill the person who killed his comrades. He turned towards the pink monster named, Dodoria. He disappeared and reappears behind Dodoria. He already formed a fist with his right hand and punched Dodoria in the face. You could hear the sound of the bones inside break. Zarbon tried to interfere with a kick but he easily blocked with his bare hands. Bardock shake his head and kicked Zarbon down into the ship. He noticed that Dodoria was still flying so he would fire a ki blast towards him and Dodoria was unconscious because of the punch. So Dodoria was hit by the ki blast but Bardock let the ki blast go on making Dodoria go towards the Planet but on the way there. There was a huge red ki ball, it keep on getting bigger and bigger. The Saiyan already knew who was doing it but was shocked at the same time. Dodoria would hit the big ki red ball meaning he was killed on contact. All of a sudden the ball came violently towards Bardock. The Super Saiyan already fired a strong yellow Ki blast towards the ball. The power between were the same so it would just stay in between them. But somehow the big red ki ball would be stronger overpowering the ki blast. Bardock didn't have time to make another one so he used his bare hands to block it. Bardock was somewhat having difficulties. He kept at it for about a minute but all of a sudden the Saiyan's yellow color would start to fade away meaning his body can't handle the power much longer. But Bardock keep holding the ball while he still had the power of a Super Saiyan


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Showdown Begins

The Last of the Saiyan's hope was being defeated. Bardock still has his Super Saiyan powers but it was decreasing tremendously. He was holding the big red Ki ball with all of his might. He had no other choice but to lift it up and kill a few Saiyan's. He lifted the Ki ball into the air, but then fired a yellow ki blast into the ki ball making explode. The energy of the explosion would make everyone fly back but Bardock would just put his arms in front of his eyes so he could see. The Super Saiyan fell on one knee and breathed hard as his power was going down, by then his yellow hair would fade and his aura would fade as well. Some would say it is going to be a turning point between Frieza and Bardock, but who knows. Frieza would rise up from Planet Vegeta. His skin was smooth and it was white and purple. His head was round and his tail was longer. His height got shorter but his power got stronger. This was the final form of the all mighty Frieza. His arms were crossed while he had a wicked smile on him.

"Did you like my power, that isn't even one fourth of my power, but it's a shame that you won't even get to see it because you will die here right now" said Frieza as he lifted Bardock by his tail wrapped around his neck. The helpless Saiyan was trying to grasp for air as Frieza was chocking the life out of him. This could the end for the Final Avenger. Bardock's eyes were closing as if he was about to die. There wasn't anyone to help Bardock. All of sudden a small Saiyan pod passed Frieza and Bardock, for some reason Bardock felt if that was his son.

"Who is that, doesn't matter because it's about to be destroyed no one leaves without my order" said Frieza as he let go of Bardock and he pointed his finger towards the fast moving pod

Bardock realize that he was going to destroy the pod, but he had another vision that his son is going to live and become stronger than him so he had to let that happen. Bardock then powered up to his max with a yellow barrier fulfilled that whole area between him and Frieza. This would mean that Bardock return to be a Super Saiyan. He rushed towards Frieza with great speed.

"I'll make sure your dead this time" said Bardock as he kicked Frieza up in the air. Followed by a series of punches into his stomach and head. Bardock wasn't done yet, he would double axe handle Frieza's head towards the Planet but The Saiyan disappeared and appeared flying towards Frieza with an elbow hitting his stomach. That would make Frieza cough up blood making his mouth all bloody. Bardock was behind Frieza's bloody, helpless body, he kicked him in the air and he finished the technique with a full power energy wave.

"I know he isn't dead so let's see what he is going to do" said Bardock as he crossed his arms

"I've had enough of your monkey ass, I won't let you live" said Frieza as he powered up to his 100 percent form

This form would make all of his muscle huge and his power but his speed was a little bit slower. Frieza's power kept on growing; it would match Bardock's Super Saiyan power level. Frieza had enough and wanted to finish off this little pest once and for all.

"So you think you can beat the almighty Frieza while I am at 100% there is no way I would die by a little monkey like you" said Frieza as he fired up a Death Saucer, a spinning disc full of ki, it was similar like a destructo Disc by Krillin. He fired both of them on each hand, while he did that he smiled as if this was the way he was going to die

He aimed one of them towards Bardock; the speed of the move was pretty fast and powerful. But Bardock didn't realize that if it touched anything it would easily be cut no matter how strong you are. The Saiyan wasn't going to take any chances so he easily jumped over the saucer but by the time all of that happen Frieza disappear and reappear behind Bardock grabbing the first one he threw. He threw the 2nd one towards him while he was jumping so there was no way he could dodge that one. But that is what Frieza thought, Bardock powered up making his whole body full of yellow aura. It would make his speed and power increase. Bardock easily blocked the attack but he just stopped moving as soon as he missed the Death Saucer, the yellow aura faded away. Bardock turned to look at Frieza but the other Death Saucer was inches away, he had little time to do anything so he had to do a risky thing. He grabbed the Saucer on each side of it so he wouldn't get cut. This was a risky move for the Saiyan but there was no other way. The force of the attack pushed Bardock backed, His hands kept on slipping and the blade keep on coming closer towards his face. Eventually, Bardock lifting the Saucer into the dark black space.

The Super Saiyan then disappeared and appears right behind Frieza, but he was already a step ahead, Frieza's tail swatted Bardock down like a little fly. He threw his last Death Saucer towards him but Bardock disappear. Since Frieza couldn't sense power levels he didn't know where he was. Bardock then appeared right in front of Frieza, pounding his surprised face, he flew into a few Soldiers, as he was flying he tired to see Bardock but he wasn't there he was a head of Frieza waiting for him to come. Bardock then as soon Frieza got feet away, he spin his whole body and kicked him in his stomach. Frieza coughed up blood and he flew towards the Planet Vegeta once again. This time Bardock followed Frieza towards the planet so he knew for sure that he was going to die. Bardock was already on the ground and as soon as he was going to hit the ground, Bardock raised up his knee towards his face. Frieza had no time to react so he banged his head onto his knee, making his nose break and bleed. Frieza wasn't moving a muscle at all. But Bardock fired up a full power energy wave towards the helpless overlord. Bardock had a determined face on his face. He wasn't playing around anymore, he want Frieza to die right now. He shot the energy wave dead on. But as soon as he shot it Frieza disappeared and all of a sudden his tail wrapped around Bardock's neck, he swonged him back towards some boulders and building. Bardock would make the whole rocks and building collapse.

Bardock flew up and rushed towards Frieza with a punch but Frieza easily deflected with a kick into his stomach, he then flew up a little and grabbed his head with his foot. He clenched it really hard, making Bardock scream in pain. His tail wrapped around his beck again chocking him out to death. Bardock's eyes were closing from lack of oxygen. This could be the end for Bardock, but it wasn't, Bardock wasn't done just yet. He made his whole body yellow and flew up while Frieza's tail and foot was on his head. Bardock then crashed Frieza into a nearby Skyscraper that wouldn't let Frieza stop chocking him. The Saiyan didn't want to use up his energy so he stopped the yellow aura but instead use his strength to break free of his tail but it didn't do anything except for a little bit he got a little of his tail off his neck but Frieza swonged Bardock towards the ground making a huge crater into the ground. Frieza then pointed his finger towards his chest. He was going to his special finger beam, but he wanted to torture his pretty first so he aimed for his arm. His arm had a small hole in his biceps. Bardock scream in pain holding onto his arm. Frieza wasn't done; he fired another finger beam towards his other arm making it go through his arm and the left side of his chest. Blood was coming out fast making it go down his whole arm and chest. Frieza then fired up a full power energy wave. Bardock wasn't done yet, as Frieza fired one, Bardock did as well. They are both evenly matched, the two energy waves collided, one was yellow and the other one was purple. The middle between the energy waves was going back and forth but it was going towards Bardock since he was more injured than Frieza.

(A/N – could this be the last of Bardock or is Bardock going to come back. Find out here on The New Era for Dragon Ball Z. Thanks for all the views, I really appreciate it. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Showdown Ends

The force of the energy waves would make the ground underneath them be destroyed. The trees and the water nearby would fly back. Frieza's energy wave keep on coming closer and closer, Bardock's energy was going down rapidly, he used to much power, his body can't handle the power of a Super Saiyan. His bright yellow hair was fading and going back to his crazy wild black hair. This situation wasn't good for the Final Avenger. Everyone around was hoping that Bardock wins but right now it doesn't seem like that. Frieza was laughing as his energy wave comes closer and closer towards Bardock. The Saiyan had no other choice but to use the last of his Super Saiyan powers into his energy wave

"Frieza, it's over!" said Bardock as he released all of his power.

The wave became bigger at the beginning of it and went towards the middle, Frieza's energy wave went towards Frieza rapidly, the bright yellow light become circling the ruler. Frieza didn't have any time to deflect the attack. Frieza was hit by Bardock's full power energy wave. He was pushed back out of the planet's atmosphere. He rammed into his own ship, Zarbon was shocked by all of this, but he tried to flee but the explosion of the ship made Zarbon to be killed. The bright yellow wave keep on going were you couldn't see it end. Eventually all of Bardock's power was drained into that energy wave so the wave stopped and started to fade. His whole body went back to normal, since he used all of his ki, Bardock become unconscious. The remaining of the Saiyan went towards the falling Avenger.

"Is he dead, or is he just unconscious" said a Saiyan

"I don't know but let's take him to a doctor and heal though wounds" said a Saiyan when he picked up Bardock

They took him to a nearby Doctor that watched the whole fight and surprised that a low class killed the supreme overlord. The Doctor put Bardock into the healing pod, he pressed the button that would activate the healing goo.

"Now how would a low-class warrior like him kill the almighty Frieza, which is just impossible" said another Saiyan

"I don't know I am surprised as you are" said a Saiyan as he walked out

"Let's get out of here and let him rest and heal" said the Doctor

All of them left the room. A couple of minutes have past and Bardock had another vision where Frieza would come back and try to destroy the whole Planet. Bardock freaked out, an alarm went off so the doctor came running in and checked his stats. All of it was going overboard, the doctor pressed the button to let the goo drain and Bardock woken up.

"We are all in danger, Frieza is coming back, we need to leave now and Ill stay here and fight him off, if not then the whole Saiyan race will become extinct" said Bardock as he coughed up blood and fell to the floor.

"What are you talking about, you killed Frieza with that energy wave, there is no way he could survive that kind of a attack, just into the healing pod so you can be fully healed " said the Doctor as he helped Bardock up.

"I am telling you Frieza is still alive he is coming" Bardock said when he couldn't resist but to get back into the healing pod.

His body was still pretty wounded so he become unconscious again and the healing goo would fill up the whole pod.

Meanwhile at Frieza's location. A spaceship roamed past Frieza. His whole body was blooding and he lost part of his right arm, left leg, and most of his tail. But he was still alive since his race can be alive with crucial injuries like that.

"Sir do you want to pick him up" said a Solider inside the ship

"Sure why not" said the Captain

A few Soldiers went outside and grabbed Frieza and put him into the Doctors room.

"I will have my revenge, you dirty little monkey. I will be healed and I will find you and I will kill you" said Frieza as he was put into the healing pod so he could at least heal the wounds.

A few days have pasted and Bardock is still in the healing pod, his injuries are almost done but not quite yet. In those few days, the remaining Saiyan repaired some parts of the city of Planet Vegeta. All of a sudden, a small short person came barging in, his hair was spiked all the up with a huge widows peak. The kid had a yellow and white Saiyan armor on with a red cape. He also had a blue jumpsuit under the armor with while gloves, he crossed his arms with his bodyguard. He was a tall Saiyan, he has short but bushy hair sticking up and he had a small and thin mustache that went passed his mouth. He wore a yellow and blue Saiyan with black and white wrist protectors; he had boots that would go to his calves.

"Where is that low class warrior that killed Frieza" said the short one

"Oh he is still in the healing pod, Prince Vegeta" said the scared Vegeta.

"Get out of my way, you little worm….. So this is the famous Bardock, he is going to be good in my Saiyan. Since Frieza isn't here all of this is mine" said Vegeta as he laughed

"Don't get carried away Vegeta, he need to be nice with him, he could all of us if he wanted to" said the Tall one

"Oh shut up Nappa, whatever I say goes"

Nappa had an annoyed face on him but he walked out and went somewhere. Vegeta waited for Bardock to wake up so he could ask some questions.

Its been over an hour since Vegeta has been waiting. Bardock woke up in shock. The goo inside of the pod drained out and he got out and put on his old destroyed Saiyan armor. He wrapped his bloody bandage around his forehead as Vegeta cleared his throat to get his attention. He turned around and turned back around to tie his boots up

"Um excuse do you even know who I am" said Vegeta as he got angry

"I don't care who you are, just don't get in my way" said Bardock as he put on his new scouter

"I am prince Vegeta and don't you dare disrespect me like that ever again" said Vegeta as he stepped in front of Bardock

Bardock got annoyed and picked up the small Saiyan; he slammed him into the wall

"What did I say, I don't care who the hell you are, just don't get in my way" said Bardock as he let go of Vegeta as he fell on the floor

Vegeta didn't say a word and just walked off. Bardock looked at the Doctor and said thank you and left.

Bardock went outside and saw everyone working on repairing buildings but everyone stopped and clapped for the hero. Bardock was shocked at the crowd, so he smiled but he went off somewhere. Nappa was leaning onto the building where Bardock was being healed

"Hey Super Saiyan come here real quick I need to ask you something" said Nappa as he got off the wall and walked towards Bardock.

He didn't pay any attention towards Nappa and just flew off, he wanted to go see his son and see if he is alright. He went to the hospital and went into the baby section. He tired to look for his son but he was missing. He was scared and went to a nearby nurse.

"Hey nurse where is my son" said Bardock as he got worried

"Oh you didn't hear, your son went to Planet Earth when you were fighting Frieza."

'so that was the pod that flew by me when I was fighting him, well Ill see him soon, I have faith in him to become strong like me' Bardock thought in his mind. All of a sudden, Bardock's scouter went off meaning there was a strong power level coming towards the planet. Bardock rushed outside to see who it was. A odd and unknown ship landed on the planet, it wasn't a familiar ship so no one knew who it was or what it was. But the door of the ship opened up and three Soldiers came outside of the ship and went towards Bardock. They all keep on punching and kicking Bardock, one of them kicked Bardock up and the other kicked him towards the ground. The force and the strength of the kick would make a whole in the ground.

"That's enough you three, we didn't come here to kill him" said a mystery person that standing on the entrance of the ship.

Bardock tired to look up and he saw the person and he was shock to see who it was. The person had the same features as Frieza's final form. He was taller but a lot stronger. The person flew up and landed fright in front of the defenseless Saiyan.

"I don't know if you know me or not but I am Frieza's older brother Cooler" he said as he picked up the head of the Saiyan

(A/N – What is Frieza's older brother doing here? What does he want from Bardock? Does he want to recruit him? Does he want revenge for his brother's death? Find out here on The New Era for Dragon Ball Z. Thanks for the views, I can see this story becoming big soon, I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review so I know what you guys think.

real – thank you for the review but if you think about the logic it here, Frieza had the power level of 530,000 during the Namek Saga, and how many years has it been since that and the Bardock fight, its been a while so his power level would be a lot less than that.

Simgr101 – sorry for not getting to you earlier but like I said Frieza's power level would be a lot less than 530,000.

False Torres – sorry for not responding but thanks for the positive review, I hope you are liking the plot of this


End file.
